Mrs. Ayasaki
}} |seiyuu = Kazusa Murai |status = Alive }} is Ikusa and Hayate's mother. She has been shown to be an irresponsible parent by neglecting her children by compulsively gambling and later opting to sell her son's organs to the Yakuza to ease their financial burdens of 156,804,000 yen. Appearance Prior to the finale, Mrs. Ayasaki was portrayed to have short light blue hair and was usually shown to be wearing a one piece dress with an apron over it. During a majority of the series, her face is usually shown to be left blank except for the fact that the kanji for "mother" was written on it. During the finale, Mrs. Ayasaki's appearance was slightly redesigned. She is now portrayed to have short black hair with parted bangs, in a similar fashion to her son Ikusa when he was a teenager. Skills Mrs. Ayasaki is shown to be extremely good at putting on a disguise. She posed as a lookalike of Yukariko Sanzenin under the alias 'Kanzaki', in order to dig up information to deceive Nagi. She is also very cunning, being able to not only pose as a different person but was able to dig up information along with her husband Shun, to conspire on getting riches from Nagi. Story 10 years ago After Hayate had returned from the Royal Garden, Mrs. Ayasaki is seen alongside her husband Shun as they approach Hayate and ask him where he has been for the past five days. Shun then asks him what has made him upset enough to make him run away from home. Remembering what his father had done five days ago, Hayate points out to him that it was wrong of him to steal his classmate's lunch money. Taken aback by his son's response, Shun sheepishly admits his mistake and suggests to return the stolen money to Hayate's class. While thinking of a way to return it, Mrs. Ayasaki suggests to them both that Hayate could be a role model for his father by working to pay it off, to which Shun happily agrees to. Noticing the ring in Hayate's hands, Shun asks him about it, to which Hayate tells him that he got it from someone very important to him. Seeing an opportunity, Shun avariciously offers to store the ring in a "special place", while Hayate is working, while Mrs. Ayasaki offers for them all to go out for sushi afterwards. Seeing his parents commitment, Hayate takes them both up on their offer. After Hayate gave his ring to his father, Shun goes to a nearby pawn shop and pawns it for 10,200 yen. Present Day Ten years later, on Christmas eve, after informing Hayate's boss from his part-time job about him being underage, Mrs. Ayasaki and her husband Shun collect their son's monthly wages of 170,000 yen. After attempting to double it at a casino, they rack up a debt of 156,804,000 yen and with no ways of paying off their debt, they sell Hayate's organs to the Yakuza. After this, they go to Shiomi High School to collect the rest of Hayate's tuition before skipping town. Finale Arc With Hayate discovering his father conspiring a deception on Chiharu to obtain information about Nagi, he later realises that his mother was actually an impostor, who was posing as Kanzaki, a lookalike of Yukariko Sanzenin that has amnesia. When Mrs. Ayasaki removed her disguise in front of Nagi and Hayate, she told the former that Hayate only deceived Nagi in order to obtain money(which is true in a sense). With Nagi knowing the truth behind Hayate's actions before he was hired as her butler, she ends up in a sorrowful state where it is shown that her King's Jewel has activated. Following a final showdown that ends with Nagi and Hayate reconciling, Mrs. Ayasaki and her husband are seen driving away in their car and lamenting their failure when they are suddenly attacked which ends with their car in a wreck. After her husband flees into the woods, Mrs. Ayasaki finds herself face to face with the attacker; a vengeful Hisui Hatsushiba, who vows to make the woman pay for ruining her(Hisui) plans through her greed. Her fate is left unrevealed. Alter Ego Kanzaki Kanzaki was the disguise Mrs. Ayasaki had used in Chapter 555 - Chapter 561. She conspired with her husband Shun Ayasaki to scam Nagi and used this disguise to pose as an amnesiac hospital patient. She used information Shun provided to her and her likeness of Yukariko Sanzenin in an attempt to deceive Nagi and swindle her out of her money. Navigation